


Give Something New a Try

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF, Starkid RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has just been hanging out in my WIP folder for a while now, so I'm setting it free. And, yes, it was (possibly is, if the motivation to write it hits me) going to end in a threesome with a slight lean toward Joey/Chris and a whole lot of love for Darren all around.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Give Something New a Try

**Author's Note:**

> This has just been hanging out in my WIP folder for a while now, so I'm setting it free. And, yes, it was (possibly is, if the motivation to write it hits me) going to end in a threesome with a slight lean toward Joey/Chris and a whole lot of love for Darren all around.

Chris has a thing for Darren. 

It’s not a big deal. It’s a crush; he’s developed them on co-workers before, and lived. He was eighteen and excruciatingly inexperienced when he first showed up on the glee set. It was almost inevitable. 

But he’s older now. He’s wiser now. He knows a crush is just a crush, and he knows it’s not worth letting himself explore attraction to a straight co-worker even if they have chemistry. 

He appreciates Darren for what he is: overly-affectionate, a total flirt, a little bit of a tease, and a really good friend. 

*

Chris thinks he’ll like Joey. In theory, there’s no reason why he shouldn’t. 

Except that he meets Joey and, well, he doesn’t. He doesn’t like him at all. He doesn’t like the stupid jokes that Darren laughs really loudly at. He doesn’t like the way Joey keeps staring at him in a way that makes Chris wonder if he has something on his face. He just... doesn’t like him. 

Chris might be an actor but he doesn’t have the best poker face when he’s not reciting memorized dialogue. He’s pretty sure that by the time the night of that first party they’re introduced at winds down, Joey knows Chris finds him irritating. 

*

He declines the next few invitations he gets from Darren, but Darren’s pout can bring him to his knees so when he tells Chris he’s having a few friends over and he’d really like it if Chris showed up... well, Chris does show up. 

It’s not the blow out party that Darren usually throws. This time it really is just a dozen or so people drinking and watching movies and playing music. Some time around one in the morning the pot comes out and Chris gets high for the first time in his life. 

He’s having fun. Joey hasn’t tried to talk to him and there are enough familiar faces that Chris doesn’t feel out of place here at all. 

He’s stumbling half drunk and giggly high to where he thinks the bathroom is when he walks in on them. Joey and Darren in one of the bedrooms, Darren pinning Joey to the wall and kissing his neck. 

Suddenly everything makes a lot more sense. 

*

While Chris would be perfectly happy trying to forget this new little revelation, he finds it nearly impossible when he has to see Darren almost every single day of his life. 

Every conversation seems tinged with his new knowledge. He can manage to block out that it was Joey specifically Darren was fooling around with, but he can’t un-know this revelation of the sexuality of one Darren Criss. 

Suddenly he can’t stop thinking that all the things he’d just fantasized about Darren doing, knowing that they maybe are really things Darren does. 

Darren on his knees, sucking cock. Darren bent over the bed, ass shiny with lube, begging to be filled. Darren under him, sweaty and keening. 

What was a giggle, feelings-filled crushed suddenly morphs hard into lust. Darren is so much closer and Chris still can’t fucking have him. 

Because of Joey. 

Darren has always talked about Joey a lot. They’re best friends, they’re roommates, they’ve been through college together. Joey was there for every career stumble, every roadblock, every bad mistake and shocking success. Joey is so much a part of who Darren is that Darren doesn’t even seem to always realize it. 

And who does Darren suddenly decide Chris should be best friends with?

Fucking Joey. 

*

"I don't think he's coming," Joey says. 

Chris has been wondering that, but Darren wouldn't, would he? Darren wouldn't just blow them off? 

There's no way, Chris thinks - except that he and Joey have been sitting here making small talk of the most awkward and stilted variety for going on twenty minutes now. 

Joey's phone buzzes with a text. Chris watches him while he checks it. His face registers absolutely no surprise and without looking up he says: "Yeah, he bailed." 

"Oh." Chris has absolutely no idea what to do now. 

Leave? 

Joey looks at him and the same sort of lack of direction. Then he sort of shrugs and says, "Well, we're here. You want to stay? Eat?" 

It's on the tip of Chris's tongue to say no, but - well, he's here, and he is hungry. "Yeah. Yeah, sure." 

The waiter comes by bringing their drinks - Chris sees him about to walk away and thinks, fuck it. "Can I get a bourbon?" 

Joey cracks a grin. "That how it is? I'll have a beer." 

Chris shrugs. Darren isn't here. He has less reason to want to stay sober, less to be nervous about if he gets al little sloppy… and it might make an entire meal with Joey tolerable. 

Joey's looking at his menu, and it gives Chris a moment to just study him. He's struck by a strange feeling, sort of - guilt, maybe. It's not really Joey's fault that he and Darren have their… thing. It's definitely not his fault that Chris has a thing for Darren. Honestly, Chris can't actually hold it against Joey for wanting the same thing that he wants or for actually getting it. 

"Something on my face?" Joey asks, and Chris realizes he's been caught staring. Joey doesn't seem that annoyed though. He's grinning when he looks up at Chris. 

"Yeah, this… thing, right here…" Chris reaches up and rubs a finger just below his own bottom lip. "Oh, wait, sorry, that's on purpose, isn't it?" 

Joey laughs and flips him off. "I find it helps me not look twelve. You know, if you wanted some pointers and all." 

"My youthful countenance is raking in the cash, so I think I'm fine with the status quo," Chris says, smirking right back. 

"Well, I guess that whole being on tv thing does help with the not getting carded. Also probably the not having to pay for drinks." 

"Well, I'm paying for this one," Chris says, grinning as the waiter delivers his bourbon and Joey's beer. They place their orders and the waiter walks away again. 

"So when you get shitfaced, do you want me to call you a cab and then upload the pictures to twitter or should I just start livetweeting it now?" Joey asks. 

Chris takes a sip, wincing as it burns going down. "I'm surprised you didn't go straight for youtube. That's where you make your living, right?" 

He's not sure if maybe that's too far, a little too blunt but the words just roll off of his tongue. 

Joey takes it in stride, though. If anything, he looks a little pleased by the insult. "Better than getting paid to rehash someone else's hits in between melodramatic teenage angst." 

"Oh, so you do watch…" Chris shoots back. 

"Of course I do. Best friend loyalty, and all that." 

"Best friend, hm?" Chris's voice is a little more accusatory - a little more jealous - than he'd like, and he can't even blame it on alcohol just yet. 

Joey doesn't shy away from it though. "Yeah. He's my best friend." 

"That's…" Chris suddenly finds himself with no acceptable way to finish that sentence and remain even remotely honest. "Nice." 

"Nice, hm?" Joey copies the same tone Chris had used moments before. "You know, it's not a competition." 

"Of course not," Chris says, dismissive. "I'm not trying got be Darren's best friend." 

"I know you aren't," Joey responds without missing a beat. "And I didn't mean that you were trying to be." 

"Then what…" 

"I just mean it isn't a competition. There's a reason he isn't here right now. I know he might come off as a goof, but he's sort of a conniving son a bitch when he wants something." 

Chris is saved by the waiter bringing them an appetizer - on the house. The manager is a fan, he's told. 

Joey can hardly contain his laughter as Chris politely thanks the waiter and asks that his thanks be extended. 

"He's probably going to ask you to take a picture to hang over the bar before you leave," Joey snickers. 

"I thought stuff like that didn't happen in Los Angeles." Chris can't help but feel a little sulky. 

"Not in the classy places, but you let Darren pick." 

"And he picked somewhere he likes. Which is why it doesn't make sense that he'd ditch us on purpose." 

"He picked somewhere he thought you'd be more comfortable," Joey explains. "Because he wants us to get along." 

Chris shoves a couple of chips into his mouth, then has to endure the embarrassment of Joey blatantly watching him chew. "I don't have anything against you." 

"Yes, you do," Joey says. "And I get it. It sucks, liking someone and having to be around the person that they want all the time." 

Chris feels his irritation rising. "You make me sound like I have a crush on him." 

He tries, he really tries, to make the idea seem preposterous. He's a great actor, he knows he can see a lie when the audience wants to believe it - but Joey already knows the truth. 

"Well, you do. Just - stop. I can see you getting pissed off. And I'm pissed off, too, trust me - but I'm pissed at Darren, because he's being a manipulative asshole and trying to set up a situation where we end up being the ones to initiate something that in all honesty he is the only one that wants." 

Chris is dumbfounded. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." 

Joey sighs, and then glares at his beer. "This would be a lot easier if we'd gotten drunk first." 

"What?!"

"Darren likes you, okay? He likes you. He thinks you're cute, and charming, and hot. He wants to sleep with you. But he doesn't want to piss me off, so he thinks if you and I get along we'll want to fuck and then we can all have the big gay three way orgy that he's been dreaming of since he saw you in skinny jeans for the first time." 

Chris just blinks at Joey, then says, "You're right," and picks up his glass. He knocks back half his bourbon and almost chokes on it. "Jesus Christ," he gasps, struggling for breath. 

"Better?" Joey asks, looking amused again. 

"Not at all. But maybe in a few minutes it will be. Now - what? Darren does not have to have sex with me." 

"I think he's pretty attached to the idea of having sex with both of us at this point. But if he thought it wouldn't upset me, he'd probably go for just you." 

"It would, though? Upset you?" 

Suddenly Joey is the one that looks guilty. He doesn't just look it, he even sounds it when he says in a softer voice. "Yeah. Shit, don't look at me like that, it's not - it's just hard. To… know someone you want, wants someone else." 

"So you and Darren are exclusive?" Chris is confused. "He's your boyfriend?"

Joey laughs. "Have you met Darren? He's not really 'let's go steady' material right now. Maybe in a few years, when he's ready to cool his jets. I'm not saying he's a slut or anything - I just mean, he's zipping around everywhere right now, he can't sit still for five minutes. It would be hell trying to date him."

"So, fuck buddies, except that he feels responsible enough for your emotional state to not cheat on you when you know about it?" It sounds way more fucked up and complicated than anything Chris has ever wanted to be a part of. 

Joey looks like he's going to argue for a minute, and then he slumps down and sort of shrugs. "Something like that. So are you up for it?" 

Chris has returned to that place where he feels like he's missed a vital piece of dialogue in this conversation. "Up for what?"

Joey takes a long drink of his beer. "A three way."

"I… I don't know," he says. "I've never thought about-" 

"Let me guess, I'm not your type?" Joey says, voice dry. 

"I have no idea what my type is," Chris admits, because the truth is - he doesn't. All of the flings he’s had have stemmed from proximity (crew members on set, friends of friends) or random hookups born of inebriation."But I was going to say I've never thought about having a threesome with anyone." 

“How very vanilla of you,” Joey comments. He leans forward and crosses his arms on the table. “Well, look. Think about it. If you don’t want to, no big deal. I’ll even break it to Darren for you if you don’t want things to get awkward on set.” 

Chris can tell just by looking at him that Joey wants him to say no. And he plans on it. He really does. Until he thinks about Darren, getting to be with Darren like that, and some part of him that definitely isn’t communicating with the logic center decides it might be worth it. 

So when he opens his mouth what comes out is, “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
